World of Krypton
"World of Krypton" is a short film set in The DC Movie Universe. Cast Patrick Dempsey as Jor-El Dina Meyer as Lara Lor-Van Ian McElhinney as Seg-El Rufus Sewell as General Dru-Zod Blake Ritson as Zor-El Hannah Waddingham as Alura In-Ze Ayelet Zurer as Faora-Ul Antje Traue as Ursa Jeffrey C. Robinson as Non Martin Mull as Lor-Van Rasmus Hardiker as Jax-Ur Alexis Raben as Mala Morgan Lily as Young Kara Zor-El Daniel DiMaggio as Young Jor-El Brandon Spink as Young Dru-Zod Malina Weissman as Young Lara Lor-Van Corey Burton as Brainiac (voice) Plot On the planet Krypton, 40 cycles before the planet's destruction, in the city of Kandor, a young Jor-El leaves his home and meets up with his friend, Dru-Zod at their favorite spot, a sapling tree, where Jor shows Zod his crystal fragment that his father brought him from the Jewel Mountains. As they talk, they notice a hovercraft passing over them and Jor recognizes it as a Science Council ship, similar to the one that his father has. Jor then tells Zod that when he gets old enough, he's gonna become a scientist like his father and even maybe join the Science Council, but Zod teases him about his dreams. The 2 friends then leave and head to the Science Council building, where Jor uses his father's credentials to get inside. They then sneak into their conference room, where they watch Jor's father, Seg-El present his new theory to the Science Council about a "pocket dimension" that exists outside of the space-time continuum and even describes it as a "phantom zone," but the Science Council quickly dismisses his ideas, claiming that he only has theories and no solid proof, but Seg tells them that he's hard at work on a device to access the dimension. The Science Council is intrigued, but they dismiss him until he has further work and proof completed. Zod then mocks Jor for his father being a lunatic, but then calls the Science Council "despots," much to Jor's concern. As the 2 leave the building, they spot Lara Lor-Van with her father, Lor-Van, where they both stare at her in awe. The 2 friends then joke that they should ask her out. As Seg and Lor discuss their research, Lara goes off to a shop to purchase some food, with Jor and Zod following her. As she approaches a local food stand, she finds herself surrounded by a trio of thugs who try to steal her money, but Lara refuses to give it to them. When one of the thugs pulls out a knife, Jor immediately rushes into action, with Zod chasing after him. Jor then quickly attacks one of the thugs, but gets attacked by another until Zod intervenes and knocks him to the ground. The other thug then grabs Lara, but she quickly punches him in the face while Jor knocks another down. Zod then brutally beats one of the thugs to the ground and climbs on top of him and starts brutally beating him, drenching his fist in blood before Jor and Lara pull him off. Jor then scolds Zod for his actions, but Zod says that he was teaching them a lesson to remind them to never mess with one of the noble houses again and then storms off. Lara then thanks Jor for his help, which Jor nervously accepts. 20 cycles later, Zod is now the General of the Military Guild, while Jor and Lara are expecting their first child, as Jor and his brother, Zor-El and his father, Seg are members of the Science Guild, along with Jor's father-in-law, Lor-Van. At the Science Guild building, Jor studies the heat signatures and thermal readings that he got during his research in the Arctic Zone and discovers some unstable readings coming from the planet's core. He then presents his findings to his assistant, Jax-Ur, who theorizes that the planet faces imminent danger from the ecological and environmental shifts of the planet. Jor then makes Jax promise to keep this theory and research between them, which Jax does. As he leaves his lab, he runs into his father, Seg, who tells him that his brother, Zor-El has invited him to visit his family in Argo City and that he and Lara should join him, but Jor insists that Lara isn't fit to travel during her pregnancy. Seg though warns Jor that he needs to be more careful about discussing his wife's pregnancy since it's considered a violation of law by both the Science Council and Religious Guild and could get him and his wife sent to Fort Rozz. Jor then agrees with him as Seg leaves for his hover-flight to Argo. Jor then returns home and finds Lara talking with her father, Lor-Van, where they discuss that the baby's birth will happen any day. Lor then suggests that Lara stay at his home until the baby is born so they don't arouse suspicion from the Council. Lara though tells her that she wishes to have the baby in her home, but Jor agrees with Lor's suggestion and tries to convince her to listen to them, but Lara insists on staying at their home. The next zetyar, Jor looks at his data as he walks to work when he bumps into his old friend, Zod and his wife, Ursa. Zod then happily greets his old friend as he teases Jor for working for the Science "Dictators." As the 2 friends catch up, Ursa gets a call from one of their commanders, but Zod dismisses her as he and Jor decide to get a drink. While they talk, Jor reveals to him that Lara is pregnant, which surprises Zod, as children on this planet are conceived through the birthing matrix and that there haven't been a natural-born child in over 50 cycles. Jor though tells Zod that he knows and doesn't need anyone, especially the Science Council, to know about this, causing Zod to promise to keep his secret. The 2 of them then start laughing as they discuss the new Lyta Lerrol movie. Meanwhile, in his lab, Jax-Ur shows Jor's research to his fellow colleague, Mala, a disgraced former member of the Science Council. Mala theorizes that due to the constant tectonic and continental shifts caused by the ecological changes could mean that Krypton has months to live. Jax then wonders if he should present this research to the council, but Mala tells him that they won't believe him and suggests they tell their "benefactor" instead, which Jax agrees with. Later, Jor looks over the data and comes to the same conclusion as Mala. He then suggests to Lara that they visit his family in Argo, which Lara is suspicious about, but Jor just assures her that he thinks it'll do them well to see his family before the baby arrives. At his lab, Jax and Mala present their data to Lieutenant Faora-Ul from the Military Guild, who tells them that the General will want to see this. The next zetyar, Jor and Lara arrive in Argo, where they surprise Jor's brother, Zor-El at his home, along with his wife, Alura, Seg and his daughter, Kara. The young Kara excitedly greets her aunt and uncle and anxiously asks when the baby is due, but Jor assures her that he'll be born any day now, causing the excited Kara to smile. As Lara and Alura catch up, Jor talks with Seg and Zor, with Zor wondering why he decided to visit him. Jor though brushes it off and insists that he just wanted to see his family, but Seg continues to press him. Jor then decides to tell them and leads them to the balcony. At his lab, Jax and Mala show their research to Zod and Ursa. Ursa then asks if they've presented this to the Science Council or the ruling council, but Jax tells her that he hasn't. Zod then angrily asks him how long Jor has known about this, but Jax tells him that Jor's known for a long time and wanted to keep it a secret. Zod then tells Ursa that this changes the timetable for their plans and that they must proceed immediately. Zod then sends Faora to contact his associate on the ruling council. Zod then tells Ursa that he needs to see Jor. In Argo, Jor presents his research to Seg and Zor, who both find it concrete. Zor suggests that he report it to the Science Council, but Seg dismisses it and says that the council will end up dismissing him as they did him cycles ago. Zor though points out that his research on the Phantom Zone though was proven correct, but Seg reveals that the council took credit for his research and that Jor eventually developed the first projector. Suddenly, Lara drops her glass and starts groaning as she alerts everyone to know that she's about to go into labor. Zor quickly escorts Kara out of the room, while Jor, Alura and Seg rush to help her. Seg and Alura though panic, due to their lack of knowledge about childbirth, but Jor reveals that he did some research on the subject and has them gather sheets and water. Jor then stands by to comfort Lara as she starts giving birth until Alura finally delivers the baby and wraps him in a red sheet. Seg then asks if they've thought of a name, which Jor and Lara tell them that they have and have decided to name him "Kal-El." Later, while Lara holds baby Kal-El in her hands, Kara and Alura greet their newest relative, while Zor congratulates his brother. Jor then gets a call from Zod, telling him to meet him outside. Jor then leaves the house and meets with Zod, where he wonders how he found him, but Zod dismisses him and angrily punches him in the face and confronts him about his research and data about the planet's destruction. Jor though asks him how he knows, but Zod reveals that Jax told him and angrily confronts him for keeping this info from him. Jor though tells Zod that he still has time and may even need to look over his data before coming to a conclusion and that he didn't tell anyone, not even the Council, to prevent from causing a mass panic or be dismissed by the council. Zod though reveals to Jor that he and some of his colleagues in the Military and Science Guild, along with an associate on the ruling council, are planning a coup to overthrow the council and work to reestablish the planet's dominance and can possibly prevent the planet's destruction and offers Jor to join them to help them accomplish this. A shocked Jor though angrily refuses and tells Zod that he shouldn't go through with it and that there are other ways. Zod though tells him that he's lost faith in the system long ago and that he has no other choice. Zod then says goodbye to his friend before departing. 3 zetyars later, Jor finally decides to present his findings to the ruling council. Before he leaves, Jor says goodbye to Lara, who now knows about his theories and data, and baby Kal-El. He then heads to the ruling council chambers with Seg and Lor. When they arrive, Seg and Lor assure him that with his data solid, the ruling council will have to listen to him. Before Jor can present his findings, Zod and his Military Guild march into the building, where they immediately take everyone hostage as Zod announces to the ruling council that their days proceeding over Krypton have come to an end and that he and the Military Guild no longer find them suitable to rule and therefor must depose them. Jor though yells at Zod to stop this madness, but Zod has some of his men restrain him. Non, a member of the ruling council, then steps forward and joins Zod, revealing him to be his associate as Non tells the council that he stands with Zod and the Military Guild. Zod then has Faora execute a member of the council. Seg though angrily attacks one of the soldiers and even steals his blaster and blasts some of the soldiers before he's quickly restrained. Zod then looks at Jor and tells him that his father must be made an example for those who wish to oppose his will. Zod's armor then reveals a hidden blade and stabs Seg in the chest, much to Jor and Lor's shock. Jor then angrily grabs his father's blaster and blasts Zod, critically injuring him before he then takes Ursa hostage. The injured Zod tells his men to stand down, but Ursa urges her husband to proceed since her life means nothing compared to the millions of Kryptonians that they'll save with their plans. Suddenly, another branch of the Military Guild enter the building and surround Zod and his men, ordering them to stand down as the council orders them to take them away. Jor then rushes to Seg's side, with Seg telling him that he must find a way to save his family before it's too late. Seg then passes away in his arms. 2 lorax later, Zod and his men, including Ursa, Faora, Non, who was lobotomized by the council for his betrayal, Jax and Mala, with the High Council and Brainiac finding them all guilty for treason, murder and conspiracy and sentences them to life sentences in the Phantom Zone. Zod then spots Jor in attendance as the council prepares the Phantom Zone projector. The council then open up the portal as Zod angrily vows that he will have his revenge on Jor and all of his family before he and his followers are then sent into the Zone. Later, Jor returns home, where he's comforted by Lara and Lor. Jor then tells them that he plans to present his findings to the Science Council, but he has another plan in store for baby Kal-El and his family.